The Night of Remembrance
by timelucked
Summary: This starts of when Kagome has left to go home but returns. Inuyasha has waited eagerly for her arrival. he gets more than just a simple "hello," Romance. I/K. I completely suck at summaries but the story is better than the summary. Guaranteed.


**The Night Of Remembrance:**

**I know what the title could insinuate but this isn't a lemon. Possible lemon to the perverted ones – like myself – though. Great fodder for that. Erm…that's all I have to say on this…Oh. That and…ENJOY! **

The night was silent and still. The terrain below was vast and covered in a veil of blackish-blue darkness. There was barely a hint of wind. The quiet was laid on so thick, and as the cliché goes, a pin could have been dropped a mile away and still be heard. Especially when you add the acute hearing senses of a _hanyou_ – a half-demon. So, naturally, the sounds of Inuyasha's swishing robes could and would be heard as well. He was running, at full _hanyou_-speed, to see _her._

By the time he reached the Bone-Eaters Well, he was well out of breath. His labored breathing came in short, erratic huffs due to his sprinting and…his pure excitement. _Finally_, she was coming back. Admitting to no one but his own mind, heart, and conscience, he had been waiting, dreaming, for her return. To come back…come back…back to him. He stopped and stared down at the seemingly never-ending pit, hoping for a frail, petite hand to reach out. Trusting that his firmer, larger hand would grab hold hers and ease her out.

Inuyasha thought back to when she left, for the third time that two-month period. She said she had this thing called…_School_. The way she put it, her tone of voice, said she didn't much appreciate this…thing. Perhaps I should be able to dispatch it for her! He remembered the new feelings he had felt for her that day. He tried to maintain his cool, collected, I-don't-care face but his pain showed just below the radar.

The group had been separated because of her departure. Due to her absence there wasn't a need for them to continue together. Not that he really cared. True he loved them in a I'll-visits-you-guys-occasionally-like-we're-family way and they all had their ties and bonds with him but…his only link – although, he truly did think them as friends, and they likewise to him – was from Kagome.

Sango and Miroku left to go their own ways – to find a way to obtain the Shikon no Tama _without_ Kagome, for whatever good that would do for them – and Shippo…he just left! However he was faring was anybody's guess. Crossed fingers that he didn't get eaten by a bigger y_oukai_. He might be a demon, but he sure as hell didn't act or have the enormous strength like one.

With Kagome coming back, they were bound to arrive sooner or later. Here's hoping for later. They needed her eyes and, in all honesty, so did he. But unlike the rest of them, Inuyasha _wanted_ so much more.

A few moments later, Inuyasha was forced out of his contemplative reverie and jolted back to reality by a sudden bright light, emanating from inside the well. Brightness seeped out and bathed the surrounding area in a glowing shade of off-white like yellow. The light immersed and enveloped him. Inuyasha had been sitting impatiently but had jumped up in high expectations. So high, he hadn't fully realized he had just done a little jump of joy. He was bouncing on the balls of his feet now to preoccupy himself.

Out from the shimmering light emerged Kagome. _Whoa_, Inuyasha thought. She hopped out of the well to stand right before Inuyasha. That wasn't the ceremonial greeting of enwrapping her in his arms he had pictured but…it worked nonetheless. On the inside, Inuyasha was happy and awed at the sight of the one he so terribly missed, though admittedly would never say so. Between us, his heart would occasionally skip a beat if she got close, which happened often during their trials. Now, what would she think if he told her that? No, no, he could never utter a word or show his feelings and true desires. It would be taken as a weakness and he couldn't allow her to think of her-her- her protector as weak. Granted his weakness was her.

Kagome looked up through her lashes and gave him a happy, breath-taking smile – a smile that was only reserved for him, unbeknownst to the obtuse one in question. _Tha-puase-Thump_. Inuyasha gulped back his suddenly clogged throat. "Hey," He said simply, eyes locked on hers. "Hi, then," She said. "Long time no see." She gave a half-hearted smile this time. It pained him to see her happiness dimmed. He just nodded back, unable to trust his speech to come without some sort quivering. It probably would have. Careless to say, he let his feelings get ahead of him.

Kagome looked down, clearly disappointed with his reactions. She turned as if to walk away. Her face held a hint of something…sadness? Did _he_ do that? Surely not. Oh, no, he did. She was walking from him…again! His vision clouded, leaving only the image of her receding form as she stepped down into the black depths of the wells portal, leaving him for that agonizing two-week span. _Screw everything; I have to make her happy again. I _need_ that reassuring smile! If not for her sake…mine._

Without appropriately thinking things through, Inuyasha went on instinct and feeling alone. He reached out and grasped Kagome's hand and spun her around to properly face him. She sucked in a startled breath. The look she gave him was quizzical but he never had time to fully process that, his movements to quick. He flattened her to his chest, molding and meshing each other into an awkward hug. He held the base of her head with one hand and her lower back with the other. "Sorry, what I _meant_ to say was that I…I missed you, I _really_ missed you, Kagome." He whispered against her hair. Her name rolled off his tongue pleasantly. His voice took on a wistful note, soft as the breeze. "The nights have been long and endless…as stupid and sappy as that sounds it's the truth…take it…or leave it."

She had no idea what to say to this sentiment. Here he was giving his heart on a platter, the very thing she had always wanted, and she chose this moment to be speechless. It didn't matter all together right now what she said to him. He was glad Kagome was in his arms. There was something all together right about it all. He took a deep breath of that delicate scent he had com to know. There was a slight difference, though. He detected a whiff of coconut and some unidentifiable fruity-smelling thing. Either way it smelled delectable. Kagome's shocked expression seemed set in her face at this time.

He began to nuzzle his face just below the hollow in her ear. She buried her face into his sturdy chest, pushing his face deeper into her hair. He rubbed his cheek along her neck and came up with a huge mouthful of air, trying to get more in like he was a drowning man. Or, a druggie waiting for his next fix. Fix meaning Kagome in this context. Her breathing came out in random spurts of heaves and sobs. Inuyasha's blood-red robes became darker in set areas and more splotched in other due to her weeping. This was a "happy" crying, though. Inuyasha moved his hands to wrap around her waist, encircling it in his warmth. She clung to his top and seemed utterly reluctant to let go. Good thing, that. He didn't want her to. These sensations were all a new wonder to him, never having felt this spreading warmth in him.

He pressed his cheek to the top of her head and rubbed small circles in her back. It was a reassuring gesture; although, reassurance for what was beyond him. All of a sudden, it was as if his part-human side took over him. Inuyasha gingerly placed two crooked fingers under her chin and lifted her head up to meet his. Her tear-streaked face looked up at his questioningly, eyes meeting. "Quit your blubbering, woman." He meekly said, watching as she was so desperately tried to get a grip of herself but wasn't able to manage. He raised her face that last inch or so to his.

She froze, unable to believe what was actually, finally, happening. He first kissed her forehead, the area closest to his mouth, and moved his way down. This kind of fore-play was too much. Her knees gave out by the time he reached the tip of her nose. He caught her and continued his trek. He got to his destination and melded his lips to hers in a slow, if not chaste, kiss. She wasn't stock-still anymore. She participated in all the hot action just as much as he had. As time passed and with each kiss, they in turn become more heated, more passionate. He kissed her with a fervor equally matched to hers, lips moving in synch. They bent their heads to deepen the contact at the appropriate time.

His hand had moved up along her side throughout this _endeavor_ and landed on her cheek. He caressed it, still maintaining his other hand in the crook of her chin and neck. She was likewise using her hands, running them through his long, flowing, silvery hair. If at all possible, their lip-lock intensified. Since Inuyasha was a few inches taller, he hoisted Kagome up so it would be more comfortable…more _pleasurable_.

When neither could stand anymore, they broke apart, each woozy from lack of air. She giggled and playfully pressed into Inuyasha. Clearly not expecting this, he went down, taking her with him on his mille-second plight. He landed with her sprawled across the front of him. They had hit the ground with an audible thud. Inuyasha's face turned a light shade of pink, hardly noticeable in the hours of darkness, whereas hers had turned a startlingly sharp shade of red, it didn't seem likely to go away any time soon. He threw his head back and laughed. The laughing got louder until it died down to a soft chuckle.

He turned himself on his side and propped up on an elbow, able to see her more clearly this way. She laughed in spite of herself which quickly passed on with the heated intensity and dark light playing in his eye. He went down for the kill. Smashing his lips to hers for the second time that night. No objections there. She complied and the kissing continued for well-over three minutes. Once they were finished…again…they lay back in the damp, dewy grass. She rolled over to him, debris getting caught in her silken hair. He laid her head against his chest and felt content – although his long sideburns tickled the side of her face whenever he made some sort of movement.

He picked the few leaves out of her darkly beautiful, wavy mane. Their slightly labored breathing in synch yet again. The two were thinking about the boundless possibilities that arise with new-found love. It set out in front of them, a happy journey of young, unrequited love and perhaps some turmoil but in the end…things would see through. "What a way to be welcomed," She mused. "I couldn't have asked for a better 'hello' than that." He looked at her then. "Glad to hear it. Truly I am. What a night to remember." "A night of first's" she responded. "…and many more to come." He flipped her over as he said this last bit. Staring down as a curtain of his hair kept her view of the outside.

Seems as if finding the others would just have to wait. At least for tonight.

_**FINI.**_


End file.
